


a triad in the force

by gloss



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Inappropriate Use of the Force, Multi, Polyamory, Post-TRoS, True Drabbles, three sentence ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: For theThree Sentence Ficathon, different drabble answers to the same trio prompt:idiots in love.Something like a ship manifesto?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. alone, with friends

The mornings they spend eating together, jostling, stealing food from each other's plates, like the evenings that see their kisses dwindle down only to swell and flare as limbs twine and hands clutch and groans break high, are never ordinary.

While they are apart — Rey floating ten meters up in the forest canopy while Finn redefines justice in the new capital and Poe delivers supplies to the guerillas he'll be training — what they have resolves into focus.

Alone, none knows what to call it, and together, they're too distracted to pause to name it, but apart, they're longing for home.


	2. pivot/glue

She can easily beat both their asses, while Poe can, occasionally, outfly her (and he can certainly outtalk them both), but what Finn offers, what he excels at, is far more difficult to measure.

It's made of, but not limited to, the smile he always has ready, the whoop of delighted laughter for one of Poe's worse attempts at wordplay, the solemn intent with which he listens to Rey's training, as well as his grave thoughtfulness for any and every topic at hand and, frankly, his tireless enthusiasm in bed.

He loves them, tolerates their idiocy, binds them in joy.


	3. Poe Dameron, Force Potato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> playing with @hegemony's Force Potato idea

When they push Poe down, he's still wriggling and laughing, hair in his eyes and sweat down his chest, but then Rey starts kissing Finn, the Force-glow building around them and shining out from their mouths, and the only thing holding Poe still is his fascination.

They share something profound, something that throbs, flows, and _shines_ , like nebulae, like forest springs, something he can't pretend to understand.

_But you do,_ they insist, their hands and mouths on him, inside him, seep of sweet fluid and sharply-bitten breaths, pleasure that billows and shakes, skin slick with need, _you **do.**_


End file.
